


【林秦】生病时秦明是怎样的

by meiyoumingzi



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, 林秦 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 09:04:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18312482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meiyoumingzi/pseuds/meiyoumingzi
Summary: 谢谢观看！





	【林秦】生病时秦明是怎样的

*预警  
*R18，小朋友自觉关闭  
*个人恶趣味，没有逻辑  
*可能OOC

 

“阿嚏，阿嚏……”正坐在办公室的李大宝突然打了几个喷嚏，伴随着擤鼻涕的声音秦明将视线从书上离开，定定看着李大宝，手指着大宝再指着门口的方向，大宝停下动作便听到

 

“出去，你……”还没说完李大宝就打断他说

 

“ok…”带着很浓重的鼻音，手里拿着资料一边往门口走一边小声嘟囔着什么，走到门口又被喊住了

 

“干嘛”语气中带着刚才的些许不满回头看着那个看书的人

 

“记得去看医生，你不用感动，我只是怕你传染到我”

 

李大宝恨得翻了个白眼咬牙切齿的说了声谢谢秦科长气的要死的离开了办公室

 

“阿嚏…阿嚏阿嚏”秦明合上了书，若有所思的看了下门口，皱眉想着她是不是骂我了。

 

－

 

直到秦明躺在床上靠着嘴呼吸的时候才意识到自己感冒了，说来也是，春天病毒多发，容易生病，连自己都未能幸免。

 

林涛回来的时候，看见秦明还在睡着，走到床边给秦明倒了杯水，弯下腰偷了个吻。

 

春天阴雨绵绵，秦明能睡好的时间不多，在床上躺了一会看了眼床头柜的水，看了眼房间外面微弱的光，林涛回来了。穿了棉拖鞋去了厨房，林涛感觉到有一具温热的身体从后面贴了上来环住了他的腰，肩上一重，也没说话，只有很厚重的呼吸声。

 

“宝宝醒啦，不再睡会吗”

 

“嗯”回答的人鼻音很重，林涛擦干手回身抱住身上的人用嘴唇点了点他的侧脸。

 

“刚好粥我煮好了，你先去坐着”

 

“嗯”他们现在是相拥的姿势，温热的气息发在林涛的脖颈，只觉得起了鸡皮疙瘩。秦明在家的时候穿着棉短袖，头发也没有像往日那样一丝不苟的梳上去，刘海软趴趴的搭在额前，加之因为感冒，声音软软糯糯的。厨房暖色调的灯光下显得乖张了许多，整个人都毛茸茸的。有点诱人。

 

嗯，有点热

 

秦明也没有动作，林涛感觉抱着他的手臂收的越来越紧，秦明有些发干的嘴唇细细摩擦着林涛的脖子，不时的用牙齿叼起来吮吸。一阵颤栗。身体一阵酥麻，有股东西往身下的地方去。

 

林涛想，怎么越来越热了

 

今天的水也有点冷

 

－

 

虽然经过林涛的悉心照顾，可是秦明又发烧了。这让刚放下心的林涛又开始担心起来，看着面前那个摆弄着退烧药眉头紧皱心急如焚的男人，真是又心疼又好笑，林涛伸手探探秦明的额头的时候被床上的人抬手猝不及防的揽下脖子，重重的磕在唇齿上，肆意的啃咬，柔软的舌头在林涛的口腔里翻搅舔舐，磕破的嘴唇开始渗血，随着动作在腔内蔓延。慢慢有了欲的色情淫靡的意味

 

林涛不可置信的睁大着眼睛，也不知道什么时候被压在了身下，始作俑者跨坐在他的身上一手扶着他的脸，亲亲额头，亲亲眼睛，鼻尖，在嘴角辗转，描摹着他嘴唇的形状，叼着嘴唇轻咬一口，一手顺着胸口一直到脐下三寸隔着裤子揉弄，感受着手下的性器的变化，扯开系绳探进去，没了阻隔之后林涛感觉到了热度，不知道是秦明的手热还是自己的热，总之反应过来之后脸都红了，急忙忙的把秦明从自己身上拉开。

 

“宝…宝宝不可以，你还在生病，不可以”手搭在秦明的手臂上喘着气定眼的来着眼前的人，又带了几分愧疚，殊不知接下来才是重击

 

秦明拉开林涛的手压在床上，低下身伏在他的耳边说

 

“可是，我觉得你可以”脖子一阵热气，是秦明轻笑时呵出的，耳后濡湿是巧舌在色情的舔舐。啧的一声好像嘬了印子，平时不近人情的人原来在床上也可以这样。是个正常的男人都会有反应了，何况是林涛这样血气方刚的男人。

 

秦明把自己的下身脱得一干二净，爬着越过林涛去翻找床头柜抽屉里的润滑剂，往自己手上挤了一坨透明啫喱状，往身后隐蔽的地方送，一指缓缓进入，秦明的身体肉眼可见的变成淡粉色。这种被自己的后穴含着自己手指的感觉，真的太超纲了，说不上疼，就是有一种莫名的饱胀感急切在往外推。林涛的手从秦明的棉短袖下摆探进去抚摸着他的腰身，食指在乳首上扣挖，蹂躏。一手握住秦明身下的性器，引得秦明颤栗低吟出声。这副模样好不色情

 

“宝宝，我帮你吧”林涛坐起身把秦明抱在怀里顺着他的手来到股间，握着他的手进入后穴戳刺，按压。秦明耳朵红的都能滴血了，把头磕在林涛的肩膀上细细呻吟，以至于都忘了挣扎

 

“唔……胀…”加至包括秦明的四指的时候秦明觉得太胀了。天知道林涛忍得有多辛苦就是怕他受罪，后穴已经足够湿软的时候把手抽出来，林涛把秦明欺压在身下，秦明主动握住林涛的炽热，眼神迷离看着他

 

“进来……林涛…”难得的主动，邀请，是勾引

 

当林涛好不容易找出保险套的时候却被一只手抽走了

 

“直接上我”当你的爱人脸色酡红满眼氤氲的看着你的时候，谁还拒绝的了

 

“我进来了宝宝”林涛很不好受，腔壁内的媚肉紧紧的缠上来，极其的柔软，也因为发烧的原因，后穴的温度比平常都要温热。极度忍耐着一下子闯进温柔乡的冲动，额头上细细的汗珠顺着脸颊划向下颚。一边慢慢进入一边观察秦明的表情，似乎很痛，紧紧的皱着眉头，表情隐忍，张着嘴低喘发出单音节字，伸手抚慰着身下低垂的性器减少痛感。温柔的吻住秦明，一边说

 

“宝宝，乖，放松，放松就不疼了”似是感受到了安抚，秦明开始逐渐放松，林涛也开始缓缓的抽插，看着秦明的表情逐渐出现欢愉，发出浅浅的吟哦

 

“嗯啊…深…深一点”秦明尝到了甜头，双腿缠在林涛劲壮的公狗腰上蹭着他的背，双手环着他的脖子，稍稍顶胯往他的性器上送。男人收到了命令被激起了欲火，快速的挺胯顶弄

 

“舒服吗宝贝”

 

这下换秦明受不了了，一抽抽的

 

“太……太快了…唔…”林涛俯下身在秦明的耳边舔弄舔舐着耳廓“好”

 

速度真的就随之变慢，只是在体内慢慢的研磨，秦明的身体轻颤了一下，好像是碰到了他体内的点，吟哦声不可抑制的飞出口。林涛缓缓的抽出性器，秦明以为他要抽出去，抓着林涛的手皱着眉头看着他

 

“别……啊……”重重的撞在前列腺上，来来回回十几下的撞击发出啪啪啪的声音与过剩的快感刺激着秦明的感官，后穴开始用力的收缩，紧紧的绞着体内的性器，林涛更加卖力的伺候着那点，直到秦明的声音低哑的喘叫着射了出来，身体痉挛，乳白色液体溅到了林涛的下巴跟腹部，黏黏腻腻的，秦明整个人瘫软在床上喘着粗气，眼眶里的生理盐水兜不住的顺着发红的眼尾隐没在灰色的床单里，把颜色晕染的更深。就像在池塘里盛开的莲花，朴素里的妖艳。秦明脑子现在一片空白，感受着高潮的余韵。等过了不应期，竟然被插射了…秦明想着。偏过头选择不看林涛了

 

得，还害羞上了

 

林涛的性器还硬的要命的埋在紧致温热的后穴，浅浅的在体内抽弄，撩拨着秦明垂下去的秀气，低头在秦明白皙的身体上作乱，在脖子上吮吸出一个个小草莓，在乳首用牙齿厮磨啃咬，把小东西舔弄的殷红晶莹发硬发亮，清醒后的秦明只是闷哼不肯发出声音，撇着头倔强的咬住下唇，用手背挡着自己的眼睛，又看了眼逐渐在自己手里变硬的性器。林涛轻笑，戏谑着说

 

“宝宝，你又硬了……”秦明放下手臂皱眉生气的看着他

 

“你闭嘴……唔”带着哭腔的说出口林涛趁机低头吻住秦明用舌头强势的撬开他的嘴，试图让秦明喊出来，下身的动作变得越来越快，秦明感觉自己要疯了，嗯嗯啊啊啊的叫了出来。林涛把手指伸进秦明嘴里夹着软舌翻搅，做着下身一般的抽插，用大拇指抵住下牙，秦明合不上嘴就只能发出呻吟

 

“嗯哼………混…蛋林涛”带着哭腔泪水汪汪的恶狠狠的看着让他失智的人

 

“对嘛，喊出来多好听，嗯？”林涛笑的满足，秦明却只想解剖了他

 

林涛起了坏心，把秦明的长腿折起来压在胸口，低头在白皙的大腿根上啃咬，让秦明看到他的动作

 

“宝宝，看见了吗”秦明看着自己的后穴正在吞吐着他的硕大，性器周围的耻毛不断摩擦着大腿根跟穴口，秦明觉得有些痒，脸也热得不行。秦明只想装死…

 

后穴周围因为不断的进出把内里润滑剂和肠液打成白沫，被带出来的软肉粉粉嫩嫩的，硕大的性器把小穴的撑得满满当当，无疑是一种视觉冲击

 

“不…要了…哈啊…太满了……林涛”可是林涛全然听不到，秦明的声音在发抖，可能是喊的久了，有些沙哑，用手试图推开林涛却发现根本使不上力气，虚虚的按在林涛的胸口，一边仰着头呼吸，一边求饶。

 

在激烈的运动里，哪怕是在初春也不免出了层薄汗，屋内的小灯昏黄，打在林涛的脸测，显得在他身上耕耘的男人更加的性感。

 

太刺激，太超纲了。

 

后穴又不自觉的绞紧了，肠道骤然痉挛，眼神开始变得迷离，脚趾爽的蜷缩，紧的林涛差点就射了，真是太磨人了。林涛知道他快到了，于是抱起秦明换了个位置让他跨坐在自己的胯上，而自己躺在床上。

 

“哈……你干嘛！”

 

因为突然转变的位置让秦明猝不及防，即将喷薄的欲望也被随之扼住了，原本看起来秀气的欲望胀的发紫，变得些许狰狞。

 

秦明不满的怒目着林涛，泪眼婆娑的眼睛，上眼睫毛被眼泪糊的有些重，一扇一扇的，就这样看着他，被吮吸的发肿的嘴唇无声的抗拒，简直就是无形的春药。

 

不，秦明本身就是春药，不需要任何加饰。

 

坏心的掐着秦明的腰，提着胯往上顶，贱兮兮的说

 

“自己动”说要就不动了，一只手在身上不停地作乱。摸摸腰，摸摸乳尖，摸摸臀瓣，就是不动，等着身上的人的动作

 

秦明看着他没有要动的意思，只能撑着他的胸口上下吞吐着性器。感受他的形状，这都是他无比熟悉的，可每次都还是很害羞。

 

“哈啊……”

 

林涛似是想到了什么，盯着秦明的小腹看，嘴角上扬，秦明不知道他这是什么意思，直到林涛带着自己的手轻轻按在小腹上才涨红了脸。

 

“宝宝…我在你的里面耶”听着淫言秽语，再结合自己的动作，真的是无比孟浪

 

好像有海，秦明听到了海的声音，感觉自己就像是飘在海上的破船，在林涛身上颠簸，摇摇欲坠。林涛也开始慢慢的配合顶弄，把秦明的声音顶的支离破碎。真的要到了。

 

“放开……射……哈啊……停”常年握枪出勤的手握成环状上下撸动，带茧的拇指在马眼上摩擦，秦明的感官被无限放大，铺天盖地的快感从内壁传遍全身。

 

“宝宝，喊我，喊对了就给你”激烈的运动使他们出了汗，撑在林涛胸口上的手开始打滑，已经撑不住了，只能被迫承受肉刃深深地破开肠肉深处。后穴真的要烧起来了一样，又胀又疼又爽。逼得秦明摇头求饶

 

“…深…深……不要了……不要哥哥…哈啊…唔唔唔”到后面干脆直接哭出来，完全沉溺在欲海的秦明全然丢掉了羞耻心，脑子一片空白，失去思考能力，把堆在唇齿里的欲望喊出来。

 

到了，快到了，林涛坐起身掐着秦明的腰在他体内挺进抽插，射出白浊的时候也松开了秦明身前的欲望，秦明眼前一阵白光，身体痉挛，手顺势攀上林涛的背，短短的指甲在林涛的背上抓出红痕，仰头张着嘴爽到失声，最后整个人软软的被林涛圈在怀里。

 

整个空间交织着两人气息，空气中飘着浓重的膻腥味，衬的淫靡秽乱，让人羞红了脸

 

就这样抱着平复了一会，林涛从秦明体内退出来的时候肠肉还依依不舍的吸附着逐渐疲软的性器，带出来的精液润滑剂的混合物流出股间顺着大腿根淌在林涛的腿上，小穴因为不断的肏弄暂时合不上，一张一翕的挤出粘液。视觉冲击。

 

抱起秦明去浴室才发现秦明昏睡过去了，在清理的时候看着他的身体顿生罪恶感。希望宝宝不要继续生病才好。细细扣挖着体内残留的液体。

 

把床上不知道是被被汗湿还是被某些液体浸湿的不像样的床单换下，将干干净净的秦明放回床上，摸一下额头发觉没什么大事，掖好被子。转身浴室把自己重新冲洗一遍回到床上躺下。

 

躺在床上盯着天花板的林涛想着

 

或许，春天真的到了……

 

END  
－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－

【早上】

林涛醒来的时候，看着被自己揽在怀里的秦明还在睡，用侧脸碰了碰他的额头。嗯，体温正常了。复又轻轻的吻了吻。

 

“下去”耳边响起秦明清冷的声音。

 

此时的涛涛感觉背脊一凉

 

“宝宝…还疼吗”

 

“不疼，下去”说完抢了全部的被子把自己裹起来，只留一个背影给林涛。咦？耳根是红的。

 

今天上班的时候林涛满面春风的踏进局里，李大宝问他老秦好点了没有。林涛说好多了。不过腰疼。林涛没说

 

哦，脖子上的东西。

 

狗屎林涛！！生病都不放过！！

老秦啊……我再也不跟你顶嘴了

**Author's Note:**

> 谢谢观看！


End file.
